


Capital Letters

by CapriciouslyDoomed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciouslyDoomed/pseuds/CapriciouslyDoomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and there are few things you know about Terezi Pyrope.</p>
<p>For example, you know that she currently lives on the other side of the country, in Seattle. She has an older sister, and lives with a mom who’s currently a lawyer. As well, she’s blind.</p>
<p>It had been Sollux who introduced the two of you. Meeting her online, and then giving away your Pesterchum handle like it was a fucking computer virus. What the hell possessed you to even accept the friend request in the first place, you’ll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user mistressparasite through secretsantahomestuck.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and there are few things you know about Terezi Pyrope.

For example, you know that she currently lives on the other side of the country, in Seattle. She has an older sister, and lives with a mom who’s currently a lawyer. As well, she’s blind.

What you do not know, however, is what she looks like. One time you had tried to convince her to use webcam for a video chat, but she pointed out how pointless that would be. Claiming that, if she couldn’t see you, what was the point? This way things are fair.

It had been Sollux who introduced the two of you. Meeting her online, and then giving away your Pesterchum handle like it was a fucking computer virus. What the hell possessed you to even accept the friend request in the first place, you’ll never know.

 

~

****  
**  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

****GC:**** H3Y ** **  
CG:**** WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? ** **  
CG:**** AND HOW DID YOU GET MY HANDLE? ** **  
GC:**** YOUR FR13ND SOLLUX G4V3 1T TO M3 >:] ** **  
CG:**** THAT ASSHOLE. ** **  
GC:**** H3H3H3H3 >:] ** **  
CG:**** OH GOD NO. ** **  
GC:**** WH4T ** **  
CG:**** DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO LAUGHS AT EVERYTHING, NO MATTER HOW FUCKING HILARIOUS IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE. ** **  
GC:**** WHO S41D TH4T 1 W4S 4 G1RL ** **  
CG:**** FUCK. ** **  
CG:**** SO YOU’RE A GUY? ** **  
GC:**** NOP3 ** **  
CG:**** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU? ** **  
GC:**** YOU C4N 4LL M3 ** **  
GC:**** T3R3Z1 ** **  
CG:**** TEREZI. ** **  
GC:**** Y3S ** **  
GC:**** DO YOU H4V3 4 PROBL3M W1TH MY N4M3 ** **  
CG:**** WHATEVER. FINE. TEREZI IT IS. ** **  
CG:**** SO. WHAT NOW? ** **  
GC:**** 1 DONT KNOW ** **  
CG:**** WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN ADD ME IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY? ** **  
GC:**** SOLLUX S41D TH4T W3 WOULD G3T 4LONG W3LL ** **  
CG:**** YEAH, WELL SOLLUX WAS WRONG. SO IF THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, I’M LEAVING. ** ******  
GC: …

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -  


****

 

~ ** **  
****  


She pesters you again later in the week.

And then again, the next week.

She keeps fucking pestering you, and you aren’t entirely sure why. It’s usually more of a one-sided conversation. Especially since all she seems to know about is criminal justice, which you don’t really give a fuck about.

Occasionally, she’ll ask you a question or two about yourself. About what you like to do, or if you’re a close friend of Sollux. Once the two of you were even able to have a conversation about some of the movies you like.

But usually you promptly tell her to fuck off.

It’s a month of this - or maybe two, you’ve begun to lose track - before any actual progress is made. Before you learn about her disability.

 

~

****

****\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -  
  
CG: ****LOOK I KNOW THAT YOU’RE ALREADY GOING TO TALK TO ME SO LET’S JUST GET IT OVER WITH. ** **  
GC:**** WH4T 1F 1M BUSY ** **  
CG:**** YOU HAVEN’T SEEMED BUSY FOR THE PAST TWO FUCKING MONTHS. ** **  
CG: ****SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BEFORE ADDING ME? JUST SIT AROUND, LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC WHILE YOU STAYED LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM TO TRY OUT- HACKING SOLLUX? ** **  
CG:**** WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE, BY THE WAY. ** **  
GC:**** 1 H4V3 OTH3R FR13NDS TOO YOU KNOW ** **  
CG:**** HA. ** **  
CG:**** HAHAHAHAHAHA. ** **  
CG:**** OH LOOK, GALLOWSCALIBRATOR HAS FINALLY LEARNED THE CONCEPT OF A JOKE. ** **  
  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now sending file RUD3.jpg -  
  
CG: ****WHO THE HELL IS THIS? ** **  
GC:**** 1TS MY FR13ND VR1SK4 ** **  
CG:**** OH, SO YOU WEREN’T KIDDING. ** **  
GC:**** NO >:[ ** **  
CG:**** OH. WELL. SORRY, I GUESS. ** **  
GC:**** YOUR3 FORG1V3N ** **  
GC:**** HON3STLY SOM3T1M3S 1 DONT KNOW HOW SOLLUX PUTS UP W1TH YOU ** **  
GC:**** YOUR3 SO STUBBORN ** **  
CG:**** WELL FUCK YOU, TOO. ** **  
CG:**** AND DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCKING TYPE LIKE THAT? IT’S GIVING ME A HEADACHE. ** **  
GC:**** TYP3 L1K3 WH4T >:? ** **  
CG:**** LIKE YOU HAVE YET TO GRASP THE IDEA OF TYPING WITH YOUR EYES OPEN. ** **  
GC:**** … ** **  
CG:**** WHAT NOW? ** **  
GC:**** 1M BL1ND DUMB4SS ** **  
CG:**** WELL SHIT. ** ******  
  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] -  


 

~ ** **  
****  


She blocked you. She fucking blocked you. How the hell were you supposed to know that she was blind? It’s not like anyone made you aware of this fact. You drag a hand down your face tiredly. Why are you even getting caught up in this? She’s gone now. Out of your hair. You’ll never have to worry about that shitty leetspeak appearing on your computer screen again.

Until, a few months later, when it does.

~

****  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has unblocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] -  
****  
 **GC:** H3LLO 4G41N  
 ** **CG:**** OH LOOK WHO HAS DECIDED TO GRANT US HER PRESENCE. WAS THE OUTSIDE WORLD TOO OVERWHELMINGLY DELICIOUS FOR YOU OR SOME SHIT? ** **  
GC:**** D1D SOM3ON3 M1SS M3 ** **  
CG:**** NO. SOMEONE WONDERED WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, AND DECIDED TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THEY’D NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN. ** **  
CG: ****THEY THEN REJOICED, THROWING A HUGE GATHERING IN WHICH EVERYONE WAS INVITED EXCEPT FOR THE PIECE OF SHIT WANNABE LAWYER. ** **  
CG:**** BUT THEN THE LAWYER HAD TO SHOW UP ANYWAY, JUST TO FUCK WITH EVERYONE ELSE. ONLY - HOW SHOCKING - THEY WERE TWO FUCKING MONTHS LATE TO THE GODDAMN PARTY LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT THEY ARE. ** **  
GC:**** YOUR3 M4D >:?  
 ** **CG:**** LET’S JUST SAY THAT IF I HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU OR SPENDING A WEEKEND ALLOWING SOLLUX TO ANTAGONIZE ME WITH HIS KNOWLEDGE OF COMPUTERS: ** **  
CG:**** I’D TAKE THE WEEKEND. ** **  
GC:**** W3LL 1M B4CK NOW SO YOU C4N STOP WH1N1NG L1K3 4 L1TTL3 BOY ** **  
CG:**** WHERE WERE YOU, ANYWAY? AND ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKING BLOCKED ME? ** **  
GC:**** 1 W4S 1N SCHOOL ** **  
GC:**** 4ND 1 BLOCK3D YOU B3C4US3 YOU WOULD H4V3 B33N TOO MUCH OF 4 ** **  
CG:**** OF A WHAT? ** **  
GC:**** D1STR4CT1ON ** **  
CG:**** OH. ** **  
GC:**** Y34H ‘OH’ ** **  
GC:**** BUT NOW HOL1D4YS 43 H3R3 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG C4N G3T B4CK TO NORM4L ** **  
GC:**** 4T L34ST UNT1L MY TR1P ** **  
CG:**** TRIP? WHAT TRIP? ** **  
GC:**** 1M GO1NG ON 4 TR1P TO M1CH1GAN ** **  
CG:**** NO. NO NO NO. FUCKING HELL NO. ** **  
GC:**** WH4TS WRONG ** **  
CG:**** WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU COME TO MICHIGAN AND ACT LIKE IT’S FUCKING NOTHING. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF WE SEE EACH OTHER? ** **  
GC:**** …. ** **  
GC:**** 1 H1GHLY DOUBT TH4T W1LL H4PP3N >:] ** **  
CG:**** FUCK OFF. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. ** **  
GC:**** W3LL ** **  
GC:**** M4YB3 W3 SHOULD M33T. ** **  
CG:**** OH YEAH, THAT’S NOT DANGEROUS AT ALL. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE NOT ACTUALLY SOME SORT OF SERIAL KILLER? ** **  
CG:**** ONE WHO PLANS TO KIDNAP ME, AND THEN THROW MY POOR, TORN UP BODY IN A DITCH ONCE YOU’RE FINISHED WITH ME. ** **  
CG:**** EVEN MORE, DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS THAT IS FOR YOU? SOME BLIND GIRL GOING TO A STATE ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO MEET A BOY WHO COULD BE ON AMERICA’S MOST WANTED FOR ALL SHE KNOWS. ** **  
GC:**** W3LL 4R3 YOU ** **  
CG:**** NO. ** **  
GC:**** TH3N 1 TRUST YOU ** **  
GC:**** 4NYW4Y ** **  
GC:**** YOU WOULDNT B3 TH1S P4R4NO1D 1F YOU W3R3 ** ******  
  


~

You see her in a Starbucks. Wearing red sunglasses, and carrying a white cane at her side. The picture in your hand looks different, but only slightly. Terezi’s ginger hair still flips up at the ends, but now it’s longer. It reaches her shoulders, rather than hovering just above.

Sollux nudges you in the side pointedly, and you frown at him. Motioning that he can go now.

“Hey, the’s my friend, too.” You roll your eyes at his lisp, but don’t say anything else on the subject.

By the time she’s out of the line with her coffee, Sollux is quickly dragging you over by the arm. He doesn’t hesitate to greet her with a ‘hey’.

Unlike you.

Because even though you open your mouth, the words don’t come out. Your entire mind goes blank because what the hell are you supposed to say? How are you supposed to greet this girl who has been annoying you for at least half of the year.

“Hey, shithead.”

Of course.

Terezi only grins slyly at you in response. “Hello, dumbass.”

Okay...

Maybe this will be easier than you thought.


End file.
